Sleepover of Surprises
by 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006-chan
Summary: Samus, Ridley, Tio Juan and the gang are over at a sleepover but no ones what will happen, even me! This is extended from MHS with new excitings and is written T in case of words that kiddos shouldnt know but its tame so its k ENJOY!


**Ok everyone I have decided that i am back to stay! This was a chapter from Metroid High School, but I decided hey! why not make it and entire chapter story? This solves problems like wheres ridley and what happens later that people ask so heres the answe! I decided to post chapter one ad nuseum except for a few minors, but there will be other parts that will be brand and new! Until next time read and enjoy and dont forget to review but no flames and if you have suggestions that are good review because ideas are good ok thank1!**_**  
**_

* * *

**_�_Sleepover of Suprises part 1**\/p>

One day Samus and Ridley and her frends Ted, Mandy, Robbie, 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006, Helen, and Tio Juan were at a sleepover. Samus's parents were off on a business trip and wern't at home so they could do whatever "What should we do now?" Samus quized her friends.

"I know!" declared Ted lets play truth or dare!

"True dat!" Samus and co said.

"I dont know how to play" confessed Tio Juan.

"Tio Juannnnn" everyone groaned. Then they laughed really loud "HAHAHA" except 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 who was too cool to laugh.

"Its real easy said Helen who had been Tio Juan's neighbor and best friend since kindergarten. Helen and Tio Jaun secretly like each other but were always too afraid to tell each other their true felonies. "all you have to do is to take turns and ask truth or dare and then the person will choose one and you have to choose a question for them that they have to answer no matter what and if they choose dare then you choose a dare that they have to do and its really funny!" explained Helen.

"A-OK" declared Tio Juan. Everyone sheered!

How about Samus goes goes first" Risley proposed slyly."

"oh brother!" Samus groaned "Looks like I'm outta damn luck" Samus conceedesd.

"Truth or Dare" Ridley smiled like a bear.

"Truth"

"Riddle me this," riddled Ridley. "Have you ever stolened something?"

All eyes turned to Samus as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Well... ther was this one time..."

"Go on" Ridley meniachley stated.

"Well... I was at Keaton's general store... and there was this Green Day CD I wanted... And I didn't have enough money... so... well..." Samus was embarassed

"HAHAHAHA" Ridley expressed himself really loud!

"Mmmmm" 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 sighed roolen her eyes. "You and your petty crimes... especially for such a sellout band..."

"Wow, you're sooo angsty" noticed Ted.

"Ugghhh," 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 moaned and went back to filing her nails with a nail filer. Everyone laughed really loud "HAHAHA" except 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 who the joke was directed at.

"Okokokokokokok I think it's Ted's turn."

"Whatthewellokcoolwhateveo" Ted cooly replied with a snap. Everyone rolled their eyes and giggled except for 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 who was too busy listening to "My Chemical Romance" on her iPod Nano.

"What do you choose?" everyone wondered?

"Dare!" Ted D-snapped.

"Well then, mr. Snappy. Let's see you snap at this one" was Samu's clever remark. Everyone laughed except for 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 who couldn't hear because her iPod was too loud. "Were going, to spin a bottle and you have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on!

"Oh nooooo" Ted lameted "But what if its Tio Jaun?"

"Well you have to do anyway because thats the rules of the game!" Samus affirmed.

"I have a bottle" Mandy made known to the people.

The bottle spun around and arunod and arundo until it finally landed on 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006.

"Looks like I have to kiss 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006!" Ted announced

"Ugh... very well..." 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 angstily agreed to. "But this is only for this stupid game. You never have, or ever will have a chance with me."

"Yeah, ok" Ted mentioned and he sneakily stalked over to 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 and got real close.

"Let's just over with..."

Then Ted leaned down and gave her a kiss and everyone giggles and he tried to put his hands in her hair but she did not let him and she slapped him and it hurt because she was really strong.

"In you're dreams, blubber brain" 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 pwnd.

"hey, my brain is NOT maid out of rubber." Ted pointed out.

"I'm not so sure about that" Robbie snapped back!

"Hey!" Everyone laughed except 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 who didn't think the joke was very funny.

"Ok, ok ok its Tio Juan's turn!" everyone agreed.

"Arrrghhghhghg," coraked Tio Juan. "Uhhhhh... I chose truth"

"Ok, we get to ask one question" samus reminded Tio Juan. "What is your deepest darkest secret?"

Tio Juan looked nervous. "I like someone in this room." That statement brought a lot of commotion because everyone wanted to know who Tio Juan liked except 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 who was completely uninterested.

"Is it Samus?"

"Is it Mandy?"

"Is it 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006?"

"Actually..." Tio Juan wrapped his arm around Helen who was sitting next to him and closed in and gave her a very big kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands except for 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 who was down stairs pouring herself a glass of lemonade.

"Helen" Tio Juan said after they were done kissing. "I've always loved you since I met you but I was too afraid to tell you."

"TIo Juan I love you too"Helen confirmed. And the two love birds kissed again again until everyone told them to stop except for 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 who wasn't back from getting a soda yet.

"A-OK!" Tio Juan shouted. "Let's finish the game!"

* * *

**As you may have seen i thought itd be cool if i was a character in the story so i wrote me in except i didnt use my name i used my internet name just in case of internet wierdos who might find out information, better safe than not if you understand my words. Ill have mpore in days so hold the phone and youll be off the hook! AN Review! **


End file.
